Life With Cayla-Karny
by BrownEyesSparkle07
Summary: Bree became Pregnant at 15 with Chase's child Cayla-Karny davenport, Both Bree and Chase live their normal life as Parents with a two year old , Life is getting a little crazy with her. Lets take a ride with the davenports shall we?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm SO SORRY I HAVENT WROTE Anything! I really am! I have gotten a Twitter and my User name is brase4ever . I also meet Billy Unger on 5/18/13 and he followed, retweeted and messaged me on 5/19/13. On the same day Mateus Ward favorite a tweet I did. On 5/21/13 Hal Sparks retweeted and comment on a photo that I tweeted out! So as you heard I meet Billy Unger in Seattle at a meet and Greet and I got to ask a question and everything! So I really want some fanfiction people follow me on Twitter. Also, just one is being retired for 2 reasons. 1.) I've gotten hate from people over email and I don't wanna finish. 2.) I have no more ideas to finish. So this is my New Story called "Never give Up in me." I was going to post it on instagram, but I don't know how to yet! so here it is! **

**BTW: This will be in Like a Magazine, and Normal life thing, because Bree and Chase are in TEEN Cali news which is like a teen magazine and it tells the story about Bree's Shocking Pregnancy with Chase's baby girl "Cayla Karny Davenport" and when Davenport found out about it he was very mad about it and still is and Cayla-Karny is bionic just like Adam, Bree and Chase which is very interesting because Davenport doesn't want a 2 year old who is bionic and can help with missions. anyways. its like a family drama story. So here is the intro.**

_Magazine article for Teen Cali Newz:_

_Bree and Chase davenport were your regular 15year olds who loved to hang with friends, do crazy sports and get into some crazy trouble with their romances, but a shocker is that they are adoptive siblings that are dating. Their father "Donald Davenport" famous science genius who is a billion air, is over the top mad about this relationship that "Chase Davenport and Bree Davenport" have. After a couple of months of being together they went to a party held at "Capton Hotel" for a friend and after a few sips of fruit Punch that was spiked, Bree Davenport found out that she was pregnant that next week. Both Chase and Bree didn't know what to do because they were only 15 at the time and having a "Dad" that doesn't appreciate their "Romance", how would he deal with a 15 year old Daughter that is pregnant with her adoptive brother/Boyfriend. _

_ found out that his daughter was pregnant when she was 4 months along when she asked her Step Mother Tasha Dooley-Davenport if she wanted a Girl or boy grandchild. Davenport was furious with both Chase and Bree and wouldn't talk to ether of them , even Chase and Bree's Step brother Leo and Adoptive Older brother Named Adam tried to get to talk to them. It was on May 13__th__2011 Cayla-Karny Davenport was born. Bree had gotten into labor when she was alone in her own house with her father, when Davenport knew his own baby girl was going to have a baby girl he had to step in and help her. Bree and Chase are 17 now and still live with their Father ,Leo, Adam and Tasha and of course the littlest family member Cayla-Karny. They still live their normal lives as teenagers with going to school, well chase goes to school, since Bree takes online classes to stay home with little Cayla-Karny. They both wouldn't change a thing. But what is thinking of this new little member? Stay Tune Teen Cali Readers!_

_~Blogger Grace Termer_

**_well that's the Magazine intro! Stay tune for a New chapter tomorrow or tonight! I hope you like and Follow and Favorite it! ALSO PLEASE REVIEW THIS! I love getting Reviews! They make me Happy and smile! LOVE YA!_**

**_~Livs _**


	2. Chapter 2: The Monkey-Monsters

**Hey Ya'll! so here is the new chapter! so I guess as my friends put it I have "Adam Davenport Moments" which means that I find out about something that happened over a year ago. so anyways, I just found out that "Erin Unger" played Glitter Head in Lab Rats! So that was my Adam Davenport Moment! Also Kat McNamara followed me on twitter and tweeted me! also "SPENCER BOLDMAN" has tweeted me! *let me go Fan-Girl in a corner and never come out* yup im an ADAM DAVENPORT FAN GIRL ALL THE WAY! I love him so much it doesn't explain words.. anyways back to the story, you guys had saw the intro as a magazine portion. The Magizine portion comes in every other chapter, So after this chapter it will be the magazine portion. Also, tomarrow I have to be some where all day so I wont be on! Sorry! But I will update on Monday after school.! so after my whole fan-girl thing above ill get right back to the story! Before we get to the story I would like to clear some things up because some people messaged me things and Im confused too! So Bree and Chase and Adam aren't blood relative siblings so they are like adopted. And Bree and Chase have been dating since they were 15 and Donald wasn't happy with it at all! so, Bree became Pregnant like 3 months after Her and Chase had been dating and The child "Cayla-Karny" is Chase's Blood relative child. Also Donald is "Not" happy with this at all. I hope I cleared some of that up. PM or type in your Review any questions! BTW: I LOVE REVIEWS! Oh and ive decide to change the name of the story its going to be 'Life with Cayla-Karny"**

**So here is the story .. below..**

**Bree's POV**

It was a Sunny day to day in the Davenport house hold... Wait I forgot to introduce myself, Hi! I'm Bree Davenport I'm 17 years old "Well, young" and I have the best Boyfriend ever named Chase Davenport, no we are not relative by blood.. anyways Chase and I have a 2 year old girl named "Cayla-Karny Davenport" I know what you all are thinking at this very moment, "How does she have a 2 year old?" well it's like a short-long story, Chase and I went to one of our friends birthday party at Capton Hotel and well, we took about 5 or 6 sips of this Spiked punch and you can go from there. Chase and I still live with our parents "Donald and Tasha Davenport" and our brothers "Leo and Adam". Oh I forgot to tell you guys something! I'm Bionic Just like Chase, Adam and Cayla-Karny. So now on with what is happening in our Crazy house hold.

I was reading Cayla-Karny the story "Cat in the Hat" since it was almost her nap time, but with a Child who is part Super Speed and Super Smart, you can't get anywhere. I was all about to finish the book, when she turned to me and ask...

"When will daddy be home?" she had said

I smiled and said "Baby, daddy won't be home for another hour because he is at his work."

Yep! Chase had gotten a job right after I had found out I was pregnant with Cayla-Karny. He works as a intern at this computer place that I don't even know how to say, and on top of that he is an student in High school and a teen father. Our lives have changed so much with Cayla-Karny in it. Also My father Donald Davenport only small talks to Chase and I while we are in missions, because he won't stop being a "Stubborn Monkey" as Cayla-Karny puts it because he won't  
get over the fact that I became pregnant at 15 and had a child..

I smiled at Cayla and told her that when she had awoken from her Nap that Daddy would be home to see her. She just smiled that smile that Chase has and laid her little head of brown hair on the pillow and fell asleep fast.

I quietly stepped out of the room and shut the door behind me , then walked to the living room and started to pick up some of the few toys that my daughter had taken out of her room and put them in one of the bins on the shelf. I laid myself on the couch and watched the ending of "Dancing With The Stars" since I couldn't finish it last night. While I watched it, Adam and Leo came in the room with water guns in hands. I turned myself to face them and then said.

"What are you two Monkey's doing now?" I had said.

Adam looked at me then froze and then said "Well, we thought that when Dad gets home we could spray him with Hair spray!"

I started to laugh because they really don't have brains at all.

"Boys, dad came home almost 3 hours ago when you two were in your room playing Video games and Cayla-Karny tried to play with you guys."

Leo and Adam both looked at each other with the "OMGOD WE ARE SO STUPID!" look and took off running down to the lab. I laughed at the two boys who are 16 and 18 , but act like they are 3.

While I finished up my show , the door opened up to my lovely boyfriend and best parent ever Chase. I smiled at him as he came over to me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. I smiled at him and asked

"So how was the day babe?" I had asked him.

his response was to my question "Eh, it could have been a better day. I did miss Cayla-Karny more today though."

I giggled at his funny response and then said "well then, if you missed her so much why don't you go and wake up the little Monster, because she really want her Daddy all day."

He just chuckled at me and then took off down the long hallway to Cayla-Karny's room. I laughed at how this waking up Cayla-Karny Episode would act out.

After I heard about three screams which maybe came from Chase I used my super speed and went to Cayla-Karny's room to see, Chase having his hand over his heart and breathing really fast. I laughed at how my Boyfriend got scared of his own Daughter Jumping out of the closet.. I may have a better life than anyone of you people..!

**WOAH! I TYPED LIKE! 1,118 words.. New record for a first chapter.. So please REVIEW!**

**love u all!**

**~ Livs**


	3. Chapter 3: Tubes-O-Lost?

**Hey peeps! Here a new chapter! So I would like to thank some people who are amazing! Thank u JEN for being my Best friend and the person who understands me and laughs at my random stuff I say! Thank for being there for me! I dove u to pieces and you wouldn't know how many days we talk and laugh! I love u my AUSTRAILIAN BESTIE! DOVE U SOO MUCH! I bet Billy Unger could explain everything that makes us click like friends! LOVE YA! So as you hear my best friend is Jen she is awesome! So here is my next chapter! As I would like to say YOU GUYS RULE! I love ya! **

**Here is a chapter**

Chase's POV

It was a nice day today in California at the moment, Today Bree and I wanted to go for a run around the area because we aren't out as much as we want because we have School, Work and Cayla-Karny who keep us very busy, so we never get a day off to enjoy the weather.

I was just about to put some snacks in the stroller when, Adam came out with Cayla-Karny with him in his arms and Leo following. I looked up and then said,

"Cayla-Karny, we are going out for a run in like 15 minutes, go ask if mommy is ready." I had said.

She looked at Adam and then Leo; she said "I wanna stay with Uncle Adam and Leo today."

I looked at her thinking if something bad had gone through her. then I took a deep breath in and almost started to say something when Bree came in with her super speed and said "No, Cayla-Karny don't you rember what happened last time we let you stay home with both of , them?"

Cayla-Karny started to pout and started to talk in random langue that Bree and I didn't even understand. After almost 20 minutes Bree and I finally gave in.

I said "OKAY OKAY! You can stay! Please baby stop talking! Your mother and I will be out for about a half an hour or so, I don't want any funny business while we are gone."

All three of them nodded and then Bree and I kissed Cayla good bye and went for our run. "I hope they don't do anything stupid."

**Leo's POV**

Once Bree and Chase had left, Adam and I started to play with Cayla since we couldn't go down to the Lab with her today.

While we were playing princess with her and we couldn't play anything but princess "Her orders." Davenport had come up stairs looking very happy.

"Davenport, did you win a trip to Giggle land?" I said while bursting out laughing like crazy.

He looked at me then Adam then Cayla-Karny then said "Leo, I didn't win a trip to there… Wait! Where are Bree and Chase?

I thought they were supposed to look after that Monster they call their daughter, because all she does is mess stuff up when she isn't supposing to."

I gasped at what my step-father had said! I mean he does say stuff that's rude around Cayla a lot, but really when she is in a good mood.

I watched as Davenport just huffed and walked out of the house. I turned to Adam and saw he was looking over the couch. I turned to him and asked "Where is Cayla?"

He looked at me then did the "She, sorta ran away "Look. I started to freak out! Since we have just lost the world's second most smart and fast person ever!

Adam and I started to look everywhere; I mean we were looking everywhere! I had to look at the time because Bree and Chase left at 11:30 and it's almost 12:00! That's when they will be back! I started to freak out like a maniac! Then Adam said something smart!

"Hey Leo, why don't we check the Lab, I mean she does like to play Space ship in Bree's capsule a lot."

I legit hugged Adam and ran down to the Lab really fast! Once I had gotten down the Lab, I saw Cayla-Karny pretending that Bree's capsule was a spaceship just as Adam had said.

Adam and I ran over to the capsule and opened the door and hugged the little monster. She pulled away from me after I squeezed the life out of her. Adam did the same but not as hard because he is the strongest man in the world.

Then I remembered that Bree and Chase would be home soon, so all of us ran as fast as we could, well Adam carried Cayla up the elevator till we got to the living room.

Once we had gotten to the living room, we made it look like we had been up there the whole time and I put my crown back on and Adam put on "Movie star glasses and a Boa."

he started to walk around and doing ridiculous poses that made Cayla laugh her little brown curls off! I was laughing my head off as well. while Adam was doing dumb stuff I had gotten a text from Janelle it had said ;

_To: Leo Dooley_

_From Janelle West_

_Hey Leo, wanna hang out right now? _

_Love Janelle w._

I looked at Adam and Cayla dancing around the room like crazy fools , I had to take in a deep breath and text Janelle "Maybe another time. Sorry!" I didn't get a text back.

While I was dancing with Adam and Cayla, the door opened up to Bree and Chase laughing crazy from their run. Then Cayla had to scream out loud "MOMMY AND DADDY!" I swear it blew my ear drums out!

**Bree's POV**

Once Chase and I came back from our nice run without any kids to chase around the house, we walked into the house to see Cayla and Adam doing the "Hockey Pokey." It was really funny so Chase and I started to laugh our heads off!

Once Cayla turned around she legit jumped on me which is very crazy for a 2 year old to do, but she does have agility and super smarts and super speed, so we cant get anywhere from that. I smiled and kissed her head and asked;

"How was your day with the Monkeys you call your uncles?" I hope it was a good response.

She giggled and said "well, once you and daddy had left, Grandpa had come up and was really mean to me. Then Uncle Adam and Leo had lost me. So I went down to the Lab and played spaceship in your tube thingy." she had said with pride in her voice!

I turned my head and looked at the Two boys who were looking at Chase for help, Chase put is hands up in surrender and said "Guys, this your problem not mine, I have a kid and I don't lose her."

Both looked at me then said "Oh look at the Time! Cartoons are on! BYE!" and with that they ran off at full speed to Leo's room.

I just shook my head at them and hugged Cayla once more and Chase hugged us too! This is why I don't leave my kid with two 16 and 18 year olds because they both don't know how to Handel a kid. This is why I don't let them babysit her ever again. My life is just a roller coaster of crazy town.

**Wow! a lot of words! so that's my third chapter! Sorry it took so long to post! I have to stay after school and I forgot what File I put it on. Anyways ill post tomorrow! Love ya guys! **

**bye! **

**~~~~ Coco~~~~**


End file.
